survivorrotufandomcom-20200215-history
Vote Mihai (Guyana)
Hello, everyone. First of all, I need to thank TJ and Natalie for being such great hosts and making this season so time efficient. Ok,lets do this :) I started this game in a tribe of favorites where I knew Andy from playing together in the previous season of Rotu. That was my first alliance in the game,one that we decided to keep it secret for as long as we could. During the first days, I also made an alliance with Dusk, David and Amber. We decided to make Andy our 5th just to be sure we have the majority. Our alliance never really got the chance to prove its loyalty in the favs tribe because the 1st vote was unanimous and then we had no other voteoffs before the swap. At the swap, I found myself in a tribe with two of my allies, David and Amber and 3 fans. At the first vote, it was going to be 3-3, but David said he could get Adam to work with us to have majority. Unfortunately the fans found out who we were going to vote and Gavin used an idol. During that round, I tried telling my fellow favs how you should always keep the vote a secret because anyone could have an idol, but they wouldnt listen and Amber was blindsided by Gavin. However, that round was the start of a connection between me and Gavin. I was transparent with him because I needed him to trust me and because if he had used an idol, I wanted to make sure he wont vote for me. I focused my attention on Gavin because Isaiah didnt seem to be around much and when he was online he just would not talk. My connection with Gavin became useful in the next vote, where me and David where in minority, but we managed to sway the vote against Adam. I emphasized to Gavin that Adam voted him the previous round and that he seemed to have something with David. Going in the merge, I got second place in the first challenge, a social challenge that usually puts a target on someone and I knew that soon I would be in danger. David won the challenge and although I was hoping that the favs will stick together to keep the fragile majority, I soon realized that was not going to happen. David, for whom I was number 1, confessed to me that he had an idol, that Gavin also has a legacy advantage and that Kevin very much likely will have an idol from the summit before the merge. At that point it seemed that Kevin would be blindsided because he expected the favs to stick together, but for my game, Kevin had to stay because: 1. I knew Kevin will always be a target and as long as he would be in the game, that would taken the attention from me, and 2. Kevin had no one close and I hoped our old school connection could make him work with me and trust me. So, because David was decided on Kevin and he said has all the fans with him, I went to andy and told him to tell Kevin to use an idol if he has one,but to not mention my name to him because I still wanted David to trust me. I also went to Gavin and told him that kevin is in danger, but that I am afraid for him and Isaiah in case Kevin would use an idol and by that I tried to make sure Gavin will use that legacy. David also told Gavin to use his legacy, so if everything went according to the plan,only David would have an idol and I was David's number 1, so that was good for my game. Unfortunately, Andy fell victim to this plan and I knew I had to reconsider my game a bit. On the next round,I got the immunity and again, people seemed to target Kevin. Gavin was the other name thrown around. I used this opportunity to build a relation with Kevin and I knew at that point that I had to make the hardest vote yet and blindside David and his idol. That move would have solified my relation with Gavin(who would have seen I saved him) and Kevin. I talked with Gavin and he assured me Isaiah will vote like him. We were 4 and the worst case scenario was a tie, so I went to Edvin,with whom I had talked on the previous round and who was the only one left to vote, and after some initial doubts, he agreed on voting David. David went home and although I had lost a close person, that move opened other options for me. On the next round,I won immunity again being the person the tribes trusted the most. I knew that would come to bite me later on as social game is a big thing in survivor, but I decided to take it step by step. It was final 7 and the favs were down 3 to 4. It all seemed like the vote would be Kevin, so I went to Gavin, Adam and Edvin. All pretty much confirmed to me that they voted Kevin. I knew Isaiah would have done it too if Gavin did it. And Gavin trusted me, so I knew he was honest. I went to Kevin, who conffesed to me that he had another idol and told him to use it because he will have at least 4 votes. We then had to decide whom to vote for and I told kevin that Edvin needs to go because we needed to keep the fand vs favs at 3 vs 3 and because Dusk mentioned to me that he was close with Edvin. With Edvin gone, I thought Dusk will lose an option and that would have made me an option that he could work with. The plan work and Edvin was blindsided.